The Tohjo Region
Timeframe The game takes place 25 years after the adventure of Red. Some characters from the past instalments make appearances with some greater than others. What is the Tohjo Region exactly? The Tohjo Region is the third unspoken of region in the Indigo complex along with Kanto and Johto. The Tohjo Region is based on an island along with a small portion of the region being located north of the Johto region. The Tohjo Region is home to many new Pokemon along with the mythical great Pokemon that was known for once making the three regions, Kanto, Johto and Tohjo from what was once a full island known as Indigo. The Region Development The Tohjo Region is currently being developed on Pokengine. For further information concerning the development of the game, please visit the project's group on deviantART. Characters * Jason and Danielle (Hero and Heroine) ** You will play as either one of this characters. If you choose to be a boy, you will play as Jason and Danielle vice-versa. During the start of the game, you turn 16 and receive one of the three starter Pokemon as a birthday present from your aunt, Professor Correola Pine. * Fay (Your rival and sister) ** Your sister is currently 18 and receives a starter Pokemon as an earlier birthday present. * Professor Correola Pine ** Your aunt and the well-known Pokemon Professor of the Tohjo region. * Xavier ** The 1st Gym Leader of Tohjo and later a rival. * Savina ** A strongwilled but friendly women who you first meet in Gralm Town, the second town you visit on your journey. Throughout the game, she becomes a close rival and friend of yours. * Vlad ** Vlad was diagnosed at the age of 15 as a psychopath and was kept in the basement of his parents house in Mahogany Town for 20 straight years. Only recently has he been freed and he plans to get his ultimate revenge on the world. Team Alluvion Team Alluvion is an evil syndicate group based in the Tohjo Region. Team Alluvion is led by Vlad, who believes that humans are unworthy of living any longer for the pain that they caused him throughout his 20 years of captivity and they deserve the ultimate punishment. The main goal of Team Alluvion is to reawaken the great Pokemon and use it's power to trigger another great flood, one similar to the one that occurred many many centuries ago and killed millions of land based Pokemon. This flood if it actually occurred, would flood the Tohjo region, the Kanto region and the Johto region along with the rest of the world. What this would ultimately mean, the drowning and perishing of millions of humans and Pokemon and the extinction of the human race. History of the Tohjo Region Many many centuries ago when Pokemon roamed the land free of human interference, the land stretched for as far as the eye could see. The sea was low and the land towered in the form of mountains and other large landmasses. Very few aquatic Pokemon lived in the world due to the low sea and the land based Pokemon had a greater advantage than them. There was a very special Pokemon, that seeked balance. This Pokemon saw like no other the great unevenness that this world obtained and in act, set upon to change that. One day, the Great Pokemon let out a piercing shriek, spreading it's power to the sky in which a heavy downpour of storming rain fell upon the land. The Pokemon of the land had never seen anything like this before and many perished from the world due to the flooding of the land. The rain continued for 10 more long and dreary centuries as the sea rose slowly, encompassing the land that once stretched so far and wide and the innocent Pokemon that inhabited it. The aquatic Pokemon's numbers grew vastly in size and the world was an overall more balanced place. The land had split into three distinct regions now known as Kanto, Johto and Tohjo as a result of this. As much as the world was now balanced though, the aquatic Pokemon could not find it in their hearts no matter how much they tried to forgive the Great Pokemon for the millions of Pokemon that perished for a more balanced world. The Great Pokemon was deeply saddened by it's actions, and felt it was right that it find a new set of leaders to lead the Pokemon of the world. And lo, the Great Pokemon travelled across the land, sea and the heavens to pick out among thousands, the noblest Pokemon of the three biomes to lead the next generation of Pokemon. Once the selection had been completed, the Great Pokemon compressed into three glowing orbs, in which were merged with the chosen three. Almost immediately had they grown massively in size and gained almost unearthly powers that would be used to sustain the world's balance. Many centuries later, the guardians felt the world had become balanced enough to be sustained and so, they diminished each into a distinct large strand of DNA. For 100,000 centuries, these powerful guardians laid in peace, undisturbed. And that brings us to today. For several centuries, Pokemon Professors all across the world had been researching the history of the land that was once the combination of the three regions which is referred to as the Indigo region. Only a century ago had they actually figured out that the result of the great flood was the creation of three separate regions; the Kanto region, Johto region and the less known Tohjo region. But beyond all things, the most interesting fact that had come out of the research produced by these most knowledgable Professors for the past century had not been what happened after the flood but where the flood actually took place and more importantly, what started the flood and where it was started. What we now know is that the Great Pokemon's call for the flood and the merging of it's powers both took place in the area of Indigo in which Tohjo now rests. Many Pokemon Professors have now asked the question, "what if this information lands into the wrong hands"? If the evil syndicates Team Alluvion are truly able to awaken the guardians as they say they will, will they be able to obtain the power of the Great Pokemon? If so, what will they use it for? And what if… the Great Pokemon returns once again... Locations in Tohjo Click here to go to locations page __FORCETOC__